Souls Moulding As One
by L.L Stewart
Summary: Post Angel Season 5. This is a sequel to my fanfic "Could it be", I advise you to read that story first. Angel wants Buffy to be with him forever, but will she accept what he has done to her!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Souls moulding as one**

Author: Leanne

Email:  
><span>Summary:<span> Sequel to Could it be, I advise you to read the first story first.  
><span>Pairing:<span> B/A, A/Other  
><span>Disclaimer:<span> Not mine  
><span>Rating:<span> NC-17. This fiction is very dark, and is full of sexual nature; please do not proceed if you are under the age.

Publish date: 2005

Dedication: This fic is dedicated to Shirley for her constant support and her wonderful friendship. Shirley, you mean so much to me, you have touched my life and made my life better, Thank you for believing in me and standing behind me 100 % in everything I do. Even though we have not met, and we live in different countries, it feels like I have known you forever. I hope one day we have the opportunity to meet, you are an amazing woman and I love you dearly.

Thank you to everyone who has sent me feedback, I appreciate all your wonderful words. You will never know how much it means to me.

**I won three awards for Souls Moulding As One**

(Best Angst) at When The Sun .

(Best Angst and Best Dark)Spike Threw The Heart .com/vamp/spikethrewtheheart/

Chapter One

It was still raining hard and Angel glanced at Buffy, it had been three hours and they were almost to their destination. Angel pulled left off the highway to a dirt road. Ten minutes passed and he slowed down to a beautiful cottage.

The driveway was cement with rock embedded in it making a walkway. Orchard trees filled the yard and a tulip garden in the front by the door.

Angel pulled in, turned off the car, picked up Buffy, and carried her inside and placed her in the first room. He watched the slayer and tears formed in his eyes. What did he do? Angel reached for her and lightly brushed his fingers along her forehead. He caressed her lovingly, stroking her hair.

"Please forgive me Buffy." He whispered and leaned in kissing her lips softly. He lifted the covers over her shoulders and stood up, turning the light off and leaving the room.

Angel stopped in his tracks and turned sharply glancing back to the slayer. Guilt washed over him as he stared at his lover's still form. A long sigh escaped his lips and he knew she would be hungry soon.

Angel found two containers of blood in the fridge and placed them in the microwave. While waiting for the blood to heat he grabbed some blankets laid them on the floor and began lighting a fire.

****

It had been two hours and Angel wanted to wake Buffy so badly. Five hours had passed since... he shook his head; she still was not awake yet.

Angel picked up the book he was reading. "War of the worlds", it was not the best of books but it was the only one he had left there, the last time he was at the cottage.

Angel moaned loudly as his mind wondered to Buffy again. God, he hated himself for what he had done. A wave of Spikes scent overcame him and he growled.

She did deserve this; she was his mate, not Angelus or Spike's ….his! He was furious for what she had been doing. fucking his childe, and enjoying it.

Angel remembered the day she died and how he almost died to be with her. The feeling of loneliness, love, pain, need, desire, anger, happiness, every emotion all at once, the way Buffy had of drawing people in, her presence intoxicating. God how he loved her. All he wanted to do was protect her.

Angelus had wanted to take advantage of her, torture her, in her weak state. She had died and been pulled back in by her friends. It really didn't feel like her, maybe because I didn't want to realize it, or notice a difference. I just wanted it to be Buffy. My Buffy

'Fucking Angelus, if I could only kill you, quit talking to me.' Angel muttered, his hand reaching for his head. He growled angrily, 'Angelus is happy now. He will not stop the taunting. He is mocking me. He wont fucking shut up. He is saying I am weak, that I could not save her from myself, that this is what I am. Angelus is right; I turned her into the one thing I hate the most.'

Buffy gasped, jolting upward. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she lifted her right arm, her hand feeling her cheek bones, her long slender fingers grazing lightly over her new fangs. " N-No!"

Angel could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise and he swallows, his weakened body turning sharply towards the screech, his dark eyes fall on his soul mates and he stands up, rushing to the slayer. Moving cautiously, his brown eyes search her hazel ones. Her eyes show no emotion, she just stares blankly past him and he swallows hard and reaches out for her but she flinches and backs away. Angel stops and pulls his hands away, placing them in his pants' pockets.

"I'm hungry," she whimpered

Angel nodded leading her into the living room, placing her in front of the fireplace. He heated the blood and handed it to her; she hesitated for a moment but reaches for it. Angel tears his gaze away from her and towards the window giving her space.

Buffy guzzled the blood down and wiped her mouth. It did not taste as bad as she thought it would. Standing up she places the container on the table and heads toward the fireplace.

A picture catches her eye and her mouth trembles a little. It was her and Angel at Giles house after doing a sweep, a week before he left her.

Buffy turns staring strangely at Angel, "Why are we here?" She asked harshly and Angel winced at the tone of her voice.

"It's our home. I bought it, right before we…" Angel paused and  
>Buffy's eyes grew dark and icy, she growled lightly, her features changing slightly in the light.<p>

"Don't!" She hissed, jumping up abruptly she moved away from him and headed towards the bedroom. Stopping abruptly she turned.

The hurt was evident on Angel's face and her vampire features appeared and her fangs bore, "I will not forgive you for what you have done." She snarled, a large growl escaping her small, pale lips, with one more last angry look, she headed inside and shut the door. Her face converts back to normal and tears fall down her cheeks.

Angel was hurt; he knew that it couldn't be fixed. What he had done, she would never be the same. Closing his eyes, a tear fell from his eye.

Buffy crawled into bed pulling the covers over her body; wiping the tears away, she laid her head on the pillow.

"I hate you Angel-for this." She mumbled, falling into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It had been about four hours and still no sign of movement in the room next to him. All Angel wanted to do was make things right, but on the other hand he wanted her to pay for what she had done to him.

Getting up from the blanket by the fireplace he headed to the fridge for more blood, realising he had forgotten to even stop anywhere for blood, he scowled and slammed the fridge door.

He remembered it was only a half an hour or so to town, picking up his jacket and pulling out his keys he headed to Buffy's room locking it from the outside. He did not want her to wake up and realize he was gone and he knew that in her state of mind she would probably flee.

It was quite cold for September, he could smell the frost coming, and winter was on its way. Last time he enjoyed the winter was so long ago, four years on Christmas Eve, Buffy had stopped him from trying to kill himself.

God how things were so much simpler back then, they were in love and all they needed was each other no one else, but now everything was different. After he had left, they never communicated much and when they did, it always ended in heartache. All he wanted her to do was live a happy, normal life. Yeah right, what normal life. All she did was turn into the arms of the one monster he despised most…. Spike, Angel growled and turned right towards the city limits.

What had happened to her? That would make her fall so low. How could she let that thing touch her? A rumble roared within him and he shook his head and noticed a shopping mart ahead.

Angel hung his head as the images of Spike and Buffy flashed in his eyes, god how angry he was with her. He was disgusted at himself for turning her; he never in his wildest dreams wanted that for her. She was his light and he was the dark, but when he saw them together it drove him over the edge and all he wanted to do was make her his mate forever.

"Excuse me, are you alright sir?"

Angel snapped out of his daze and his eyes lifted stopping on a beautiful girl with blue eyes staring at him.

"Huh?"

The young women smiled and Angel's eyes widen at the sight of her. She was very pretty with shoulder length red hair, about five feet two, she reminded him of Willow.

His gaze shifted and he scanned her body. She was wearing a black mini skirt with black high boots and a short tight top that hugged at her breasts, her scent was a mix of sweet perfume and some kind of alcohol. He swallowed hard and stepped back away from her.

"Uh, sorry no I am alright." He stuttered. His eyes wandered to her chest. Her button had popped open showing her soft tanned skin, her cleavage bearing slightly.

"Ah, fuck." Angelus groaned.

Angel licked his lips and shifted uncomfortably, his head moving to the right. Angelus laughed as Angel walked slowly around the girl glancing at her ass.

The girl blushed and Angel could smell her blood starting to boil. The scent of her shampoo and arousal filled his nose and in an instant, he was behind her. Angel couldn't stop himself for some reason, she was so damn hot and he could sense that she was getting nervous. He smiled a little and lifted his hand brushing the hair away from her neck.

"Take her you Idiot." Angelus screamed

Angel ignored him and inched closer to her and she tensed up. "You're very beautiful. Do you know that?" He murmured in her ear.

"N…No!" She screamed shaking her head and pulling away from him. Angel snickered and grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards him causing her ass to rub against his cock.

"You don't? Then why do you dress like that?" He snarled spinning her around. The girl quivered slightly and wiggled in his grasp trying to get away, tears forming in her eyes.

"I…I'm sorry." She shuddered, sobbing uncontrollably.

Angel covered her mouth moving his mouth closer to her ear. "Do you like to tease?" He growled,

"Take Her." Angelus whispered.

"Shut up." Angel snapped and tears fell hard down the woman's cheek.

"No…I just got off work. Please don't hurt me." She croaked and a smile formed on Angel's lips, a harsh laugh escaped and he leaned towards her licking her tears off her face.

"Kill her! Take her, feed your desires." Angelus mocked.

Angel's face converted, his eyes changing to a yellow color and his fangs bearing slightly. The Girl screamed loudly and Angel snapped his arm around, punching her hard in the temple. Her head made a snapping sound as she fell to the ground.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Angelus grunted.

A smile formed Angel's lips and reached down picking the limp body and placing it over his shoulder. Angelus stopped growling and cursing within him as he realized what Angel was doing.

"Hmm...Yes, I'm starting to like how you are thinking, soul boy!" Angelus gloated.

"Shut the fuck up Angelus." Angel said and looked up to the sky, it would be sunrise soon and Buffy was probably hungry. Turning back to the dirt road, he tightened his grip over the girl, his hand grasping her bottom.

For some odd reason a huge feeling of relief overcame him. "Soon Buffy will forgive me, very soon…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three: "An Innocent Sacrifice."**

Angel headed inside the cottage, shutting the door quietly he entered the living room. A small soft whimper of Buffy in deep slumber jerked him.

"Wake her now!" Angelus gurgled

Angel grew annoyed and laid the girl on the couch. His eyes turning dark and a frown appeared. He needed something more. She needed to be contained. A thought occurred to him and he turned sharply glancing down the dim hallway.

Yes, that's it. We don't want her escaping! He whispered his lips curving into a wide grin.

Silently he crept by Buffy's room, stopping at the room at the end of the hall. Angel scanned the small room, cobwebs and dust covered the walls, a small bed sat on the other side, a small wooden desk beside it.

Angel headed to the desk and opened the drawer. A small shiny key laid on a velvet case, Angel snickered snatching the key up and heading to a huge closet. Opening it up, his eyes fell on the shelves of shoes and racks of clothes, reaching in he parted the clothes and stepped through the small space.

Angelus moaned within Angel, Yes, I remember this, what we use to do here.

Angel's hand slid down the wall flicking on the light switch. Four gas lamps turned on. Giving the room an exotic dim look, his eyes caught the steal chains hanging above a kind size bed.

The bed had a blue satin canopy; the mattress was covered with blue velvet covers, which were tucked in so perfectly around the edges.

Angelus snickered within Angel and Angel knew what Angelus was thinking. Memories of the past flooded his train of thought. Darla, Dru and Spike. Humans…innocent people, tortured and murdered.

Flashes of images of blood and bodies surrounded him. Angel winced at the memory, all the poor innocent people were gone now…because of them.

Angel took a seat on the bed and slid his hand a cross the smooth blankets. He remembered Dru and how she would make a point of straightening things up, even placing the dead bodies upright and fixing them up. What was he doing bringing her here. This was not what he wanted for her. The memories that surrounded him was something he wanted to forget.

"Fight it soul boy. This is what we are destined to do. She is the slayer, our slayer…ours for eternity."

"No!" Angel shouted shaking his head, standing up he began to pace the room franticly, "It was you Angelus who wanted to take her…not me. All I wanted for her was a normal life, not this...not us."

"Why is it so hard for you to accept what's happened? Buffy is our eternal mate forever, enjoy what you have." Angelus yelled within, causing Angel to transform into his demon

Angel hissed and snarled reaching up and rubbing his hand through his hair. Taking one more glance at the room, he headed back through the small entrance and into Buffy's room.

Buffy was still sleeping and Angel knew that she would be sleeping for hours. Grabbing the chair by the window, he placed it in front of her and sat down.

Guilt washed over Angel as he watched Buffy's sleeping form twitch and shake at the nightmares. His eyes closed as he remembered what it was like for him when he was first turned.

******Flashback******

**"Angelus lets go out tonight." Darla purred licking at his earlobe.**

**"Yes, daddy…pretty please, let's go dancing." Dru chirped and giggled loudly spinning around.**

**"What about the girl?" Spike questioned taking one last drag of his cigarette.**

**"Soon," Angelus purred leaning in to Darla and kissing her roughly.**

**Darla growled and Angelus grabbed her hard, squeezing her ass. A huge smile formed his lips, his eyes morphing to Spike's form.**

**"Later, we will deal with her later."**

**The young girl squirmed and cried, yanking on the steel restraints. Darla smiled and giggled at Angelus, locking her arm with his.**

**"Yes we have much more to do." She answered and opened the screen door and turned sharply to Dru, a smile playing on her lips. "Maybe daddy will let us bring that bartender home tonight." She whispered winking towards her childe.**

******Flashback******

Angel awoke suddenly his eyes focusing on Buffy, she whimpered softly and turned to her side, he relaxed and reached his hand to her face tracing her jaw line.

"See I did win soul boy."

Angel growled softly," You didn't win anything Angelus. You are still inside of me."

Angelus laughed, "She was never yours Angel. She is my mate; she thrives for the darkness and the hunger. I am the one she desires."

Angel grew frustrated and stood up leaving the room, shutting the door silently, he headed to the kitchen.

"You think she loves you, fuck! She only has to deal with you because of me, you are a part of me, she loves the man Angelus, not the beast!", slamming down the kettle on the stove he turned it on and leaned against the fridge closing his eyes trying to get Angelus out of his mind.

"Are you sure about that? She was sleeping with our childe if I recall" Angelus mocked.

Angel hissed loudly as he fixed his tea. After making his tea, he headed to the couch, taking a seat and placing the cup on the table. His eyes shut instantly and a small noise escaped his mouth.

"He didn't even have a soul." Angelus stated.

"Shut up, fucking shut up! You don't know anything, she doesn't love you, and she loves me." Angel screamed and picked up his cup, taking a huge breathe and he whipped it across the room.

A loud smashing sound echoed through the room and tiny pieces of glass shattered against the wall.

Buffy awoke to the loud sound, slipping out of bed she headed to see what was going on.

Angel felt Buffy instantly and turned, his gaze feel on hers and he groaned and closed his eyes tightly leaning his head back against the couch.

"What is going on?" She asked her arms crossed tightly around her. Angel ignored her and Angelus laughed within making Angel hiss silently.

Buffy heard him and groaned, heading to the couch stopping right in front of him.

"Have you been sitting here the whole time?"

"Does it matter?" Angel snapped, he didn't mean to but Angelus's taunts and the truth behind it, angered him more than he liked. He stood up brushing right passed her and leaned against the fireplace, his eyes closing again.

"What?" She asked and swirled around to face him. She sighed," We need to eat?" She said anger boiling within her.

"Soon," Angel mumbled as he headed to the bathroom.

"But I am hungry Angel." She whined following him to the bathroom.

"I don't care! We eat when I say we eat." He barked his eyes flashing yellow.

Buffy stopped she was shocked at the tone in his voice. He was treating her so badly, her eyes filled with tears and she turned her face away from him trying to hide the tears forming.

Ten minutes passed and Buffy was still standing in the same spot, tears streamed down her face. Angel grabbed her pulling her with him into the large room, brushing a hair from her face, his features softened to her and he motioned her to lift her arms, she obliged and he pulled of her sweater and shirt. Watching her closely he reached behind her and unclasped her bra. She stiffened and a moan escaped as his large hands brushed against her nipple.

"I made you a bath…get undressed."

Buffy undressed while Angel went in search for some towels. She sighed as the hot water touched her body.

Angel entered and placed the towels on the toilet, his eyes scanned her body and he swallowed at the beautiful sight in front of him.

Buffy ignored his intense stare and began to wash her self, grabbing the sponge she started with her chest, working her way down to her feet.

"Why did you lie to me?" Angel scowled shifting his feet from side to side, his gaze positioned on her soapy breasts.

Buffy's head shot up her eyes filled with pain and confusion at his question

"What? I never lied to you. It was you who always was lying or hiding something from me." She whispered her gaze shifting to his.

Sighing Angel sat down on the toilet. Buffy began to quiver as she watched Angel's eyes fill with rage.

"You dirty whore!" Angelus screamed and Angel's face transformed his fangs bearing, saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth.  
><strong><br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Three: An Innocent Sacrifice Part b "Forgiveness"**

Angel shook his head and stood up abruptly turning his back to Buffy, his eyes closed and his fists clenched, his anger rising inside of him.

"I never lied to you, not once. I loved you more than anything, our lives were different, yes, but I never stopped loving you. I couldn't bear to be with you, because if I was I knew that one day I would give in to my desires and all hell would break loose!"

Angel's tone shifted from harsh to soft and for a moment Buffy thought he was softening to her, finishing up washing her hair, she wiped her falling tears and grabbed the conditioner, lathering it through her blond hair.

"I never stopped loving you either, not once." She whispered softly, choking a little on a breath.

'Fucking liar, you dirty whore; you were sleeping with my childe!' Angelus shouted making Angel stiffen slightly, turning abruptly, his dark eyes bore into hers.

"You let him touch you, hold you, fuck you. Do you know how that made me feel? Seeing you two together, it ripped at my soul. What you did destroyed everything that I ever loved about you. Your once precious body and soul is now tainted by him. At least I know now what I meant to you!"

Angel growled and grew frustrated, slamming his fist through the bathroom wall, "How could you let that happen? You were the only one in this goddamn world that I trusted. You broke every vow that we ever made to each other!"

Pulling his hand out of the wall, Buffy watched the blood from his hand drip onto the floor, Angel's face morphed to his vampire features and his fangs bared slightly. "You disgust me!"

Stomping out of the room, he headed to the living room, picking up the tiny street girl; he took her to the small hidden room.

After chaining her up, he smirked, his eyes scanning her small body. "What's with you soul boy? Show her what she has done to you, make her pay for what she has done! Make her suffer!"

Angel ignored Angelus and pulled off the red head's clothes until she was completely nude. Tracing his finger down her slender body he grew hard, his cock throbbed at the sight of her. Her milky skin shimmered under the florescent lights, her firm breasts perked up as his hand brushed across them.

A gurgle and loud mumble escaped his lips and he opened his mouth leaning in, scraping his fangs lightly against her left breast. The girl awoke abruptly and she whimpered and tried to scream, Angel smiled and grabbed the nylon in his pocket and covered her mouth.

"So sweet and tasty," Angelus hummed and Angel pulled away quickly. "Take her, you idiot, can't you taste her sweet warm blood trickling down your throat?"

Angel licked his lips and got up, his stomach growled as he headed back to the slayer.

What the hell was going on? She was so angry for what Angel had done to her. The weird thing was she could still feel her soul and for some reason a part of her slayer ability as well. Why was she so afraid of him, she had fought worse demons before, and it wasn't like her and Angel had been together, he had no right to be angry with her.

Slipping out of the bath she began to dry herself off. Angel placed his hand on Buffy's shoulder and she jumped turning sharply.  
>Angel looked at Buffy finally, their eyes locking. Angel's soul ached at the vision in front of him. He hated being this angry at her but he needed to teach her a lesson for sleeping with Spike. The thought of the sadistic bastard touching his mate drove him crazy; he purred heavily licking his lips. Buffy's hair had fallen over her bare shoulders. Her towel had fallen down, exposing her pale skin to him. He swallowed hard as her small breasts perked at the sight of his newly hard arousal. Angel moved in swiftly standing merely inches away from her.<p>

God, how he wanted to hurt her so badly, but the way she looked at him, the way her body screamed for him, burned through his skin, his cock hardened and he lifted his hand brushing it over her slender shoulders.

Angel's small erotic gesture caused Buffy to flinch, her crotch starting to become wet. Moving his head closer, he sniffed the inside of her neck, his lips brushing across her neck. A small groan slipped through her lips and her body trembled at his touch.

"You're mine!" He snapped biting lightly on her soft skin. She shivered and her core throbbed, "Show me your mine!" he growled lifting his gaze to hers.

She whimpered and moved her hand to his shirt motioning him to lift up his arms, he obliged and she shredded his shirt. The sight of his hard muscular chest aroused her and she ran her hands down his chest, her fingers playing with the button on his pants.

"I need you; I want you, your all I ever wished for!" she purred, leaning in and licking his chest, swirling her tongue around his nipple.

Angel roared and grabbed her hard, slamming her against the wall, lifting her up, she wrapped her legs around his hips and he sighed burying his head in the crook of her neck.

Buffy sighed as he wrapped his arms tighter around her, "Please Angel," she begged, "Make me yours again." She moaned, digging her nails into the small of his back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3c "Eternal Love"**

Buffy's soft murmurs echoed in Angel's head. He watched her intensely; her mossy eyes searched his letting him know what she wanted. Angel lifted his hand to her face, rubbing his thumb gently over her puckered lips.

"We are not doing this here," the vampire hissed trying to hold himself from taking her there. Opening the door with Buffy still wrapped around him, he took her to the living room planting her on her feet.

A soft whimper escaped her lips and Angel moaned, reaching down and picking up the blanket on the floor. Her hazel eyes watched him, passion burning within her. Angel picked up the last two candles on the table and reached for her small hand guiding her into the bedroom.

Buffy sat on the bed as Angel moved through the room placing the candles on the night tables. After shedding the last of his clothes, Angel turned sharply, his gaze catching her naked body.

Angelus grunted as Angel took his sweet time getting to the bed. A small noise escaped the slayer's mouth as she moved slowly up the bed, laying her head against the headboard; her legs opened a little, giving him a peak of her sweet pussy.

Angel was instantly in front of the bed his eyes scanned her hot body. Buffy blushed and her blonde hair fell loosely around her pillow, her body shivered as he sniffed her, his face inches from touching her.

"You're so grown up," he said hoarsely. He kneeled on the bed, his hand moving to her slender legs, his fingers moving smoothly over her thighs.

"More beautiful then I remember."

Buffy sighed as Angel brought his head down and brushed his lips over her thigh, his teeth scraping lightly across her skin.

"What happened to us?" He questioned, tears filling his dark eyes.  
>Buffy's heart broke at his voice, her insides started to throb. Her fingers reached for his face bringing his gaze to hers.<p>

"Do you really think I forgot about you?" She stated pulling him closer to her.

"You didn't? That's funny," he snorted, his white teeth showing slightly.

Her features changed as the moon reflected through the window. She moved closer, brushing her fingers over his collarbone and moved down over his shoulder.

Angelus grumbled within, as he was unable to take her! Angel's eyes flashed yellow and his body moved slowly on top of hers. 

br

A muffled cry seeped through the thin walls. Buffy's eyes widened, she shot up instantly as she heard another small cry. Angel scowled, shifting uncomfortably above her. He was worried that she would soon realise what he had done. He gritted his teeth as he tried not to listen to Angelus' and his thoughts.

The slayer blinked at the hair that fell over her face, she peered at him, her eyes glazing over.

She was so close to him, her breath warm on his skin. It intrigued Angelus and worried Angel that even after turning her, she still had her soul; part of her was still human. If that was the case, and Buffy had her soul, maybe they would be able to live without fear, but he was also worried about the re-appearance of Angelus. Would it be Angelus in her future?

Buffy pushed him up trying to remove herself from the bed. Angel stopped her by blocking her with his right arm, his left arm grasping at her slim waist tightly.

Buffy sighed as Angel studied her luscious body, he shivered, leaning closer to her, he swallowed, feeling the lump forming in his throat.

The tip of his cock brushed against her inner thigh and a small whine slipped through her lips. A grin crossed his face and he entered her slowly, Buffy panted her hands roaming his body, he paused, waiting for her to adjust.

The blonde closed her eyes, letting the tingling feeling overcome her. The hunger for him grew more intense and she wiggled underneath him, arching her back, her breasts rubbing against his hard, muscular chest.

He rocked gently inside of her. His cock throbbed at the feeling of her hot, moist centre. He purred silently as his index finger brushed over her soft pale lips.

"Are you thinking of him, now?

Buffy looked up startled at his question and shook her head no, her nails scraping lightly down his back. She lifted her head, her lips only mere inches from his.

"You're the only man, I have ever thought about, even when I tried not too." She whispered, her voice cracking with fear, fear that he would not believe her.

Angel's eyes flickered with love and he pulled out of her, moving lower down her body, kissing his way down her torso. She convulsed as his tongue lavished at her juices.

br

"Buffy open the damn door." Giles screamed slamming his fists hard against the door.

"Come on Buffy, open this door." Willow called out, her voice cracking with fear.

Riley pushed his way through the witch and watcher pulling out his gun and shooting the doorknob. Giles angry glare scanned the room falling on Willow.

"Get everyone ready, we'll start her search in 1 hour." Giles ordered, reaching for his glasses, he pulled them off, and began to clean them, "Wes, I believe we might need Wolfram and Harts resources on this one."

Wes nodded reaching in his pocket for his cell phone, moving down the hall, he proceeded to call for help.

br

Nina walked up the last stair of the large building in front of her, a huge steel gate stood before her, she glanced down checking the address Harmony had gave her,"This must be it." She said nervously, shoving the piece of paper in her pocket, she cleared her throat and rang the doorbell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4**

Angel held her hips tightly, his tongue began to explore the gentle folds of her labia; his large hands raked over her slender body. Spreading her legs wider Buffy closed her eyes as he plunged his tongue inside of her, moving in and out faster and faster, licking her pussy clean. Her heart raced at every lick and touch. Her breath caught in her throat and her body convulsed from the orgasm.

As she laid there her hands grasped tightly around his shoulders, he purred her name against her clit his animalistic call causing her to vamp. Her hand reached for her mouth and her fingers traced her long fangs.

It was not like it use to be. Everything had changed. She had changed. She wasn't the slayer anymore. She was only a shell of what she used to be. Her eyes met his; a mysterious yet intrigued look crossed his features.

"You belong to me!" The harsh tone of his voice frightened her, and she squirmed in his tight grasp, growing nervous and biting on her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry baby; I didn't mean to startle you." His soft voice hummed in her ears and her greenish-grey eyes widened searching deep inside his soul. Angel hated the emptiness and loneliness he felt inside. The rage ate at him, and Angelus enjoyed it, invading his thoughts. His gaze shifted back to the beautiful woman in front of him and his eyes closed tightly.

'She needs you to show her who's in charge. She wants the darkness. She wants me. She will be mine soon soul boy, so might as well have fun while it lasts.' Angelus taunted, causing Angel to vamp, his yellow orbs staring intensely at her.

Seeing her frightened eyes gazing back at him, released him of the rage that Angelus had so easily created with his taunts. He snarled angrily and took a deep breath calming the raging storm. His eyes changed back to their deep chocolate brown color, his hand lifted to her face as his fingers softly brushed over her lips.

"You still my girl?" His soft whisper and the tears falling from his eyes ripped at her soul.

"I forgot what it's like?" Her voice a soft whisper, her eyes closed her body relaxing to his erotic touches.

Intrigued, Angel moved closer his chest rubbing against her sweaty body, his forehead resting on hers, their noses touching slightly.

"What?" He questioned, his hand brushing over her small belly and resting on her thigh. His fingers played with her soft curls and her clit ached at the closeness, she jerked her hips up trying to draw his hand and fingers to her aching moist center.  
>"To love." she answered, sitting up she turned on her side, facing him, leaning her weight on her elbow.<p>

Angel wetted his lips as he watched her small petite hand slither down his muscular chest to his hard cock. Her lips parted, her tongue licking her lips seductively. Her hand slid down the length of his hard on and then gently grasped his balls. In an instant, his lips were on hers, his tongue searching for hers.

"I dreamt of you everyday and night." His voice shaky, leaning her back down against the silk covers, he hovered over her as his lips kissed a path down her neck and to her breasts, capturing her nipple; his teeth nipped at it playfully.

"A…Angel!" She cried out, her hands sliding down his broad shoulders and resting on his firm butt cheeks. With all her strength, she flipped them over, straddling him.

Love, lust, and desire flickered through her hazel eyes and her small hands ran over his chest stopping at his belly button. Her fingers swirled through his pubic hair and then over his large shaft.

The vampire could not handle the space between them anymore. Her hypnotic stare and intoxicating aroma drove him over the edge. His hands gripped at her hips lifting her over his cock. He held her there for a moment, the tip of his cock teasing her clit.

The slayer whimpered trying to get him inside of her, a small half grin crossed his face and he entered her roughly, her ass smacking against his hips. He could feel her tight channel stretching, her muscles tightened around him and she climaxed, the intensity of it making her feel like her insides were exploding.

br

Willow's eyes grew wide and she moved closer to the window and squatted, her hand sifting through the pile of dust on the floor. "Well it looks like Spike got the end of a stake." She whispered her head turning to Giles.

Giles didn't speak he just pulled off his glasses and started to clean them with his shirt. He moved closer to the end of his bed and noticed a wet spot in the middle of the bed.

"From the look of it, she didn't seem frightened of Angelus. From what I can see, they had performed a sexual act."

Wes' eyebrows rose and he hung up the phone. His body moved toward the window and he gazed worriedly out into the city. "Wolfram and Hart have many ways of finding people. It won't be long until they track him down. I will let you know now, that if they find out that Angel has turned, they will use it to their advantage and with Buffy with him, who knows what they will do."

Dawn's loud sobs startled the Watcher and he rushed to her, pulling her in his arms, his hand rubbing her back. "Please don't cry. I promise we will find them both, I will not let anything happen to her." He whispered placing a fatherly kiss on her forehead.

All of a sudden, Riley and Xander rushed in; worried looks across their faces. "Uh Giles I think we have a problem.

br

Nina shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other waiting in the lobby nervously. Her eyes scanned the large building, catching site of a huge cabinet with all sorts of weapons. She swallowed hard; maybe this hadn't been a good idea.

"That Nina girl is here looking for Angel. What are we suppose to tell her?" Xander stuttered.

"Tell her he isn't here… figure something out!" Giles snapped.

Willow sighed standing up and walking to her friend. "I'll talk to her."

Xander tried to smile but couldn't, his hands shaking as his fingers ran through his hair.

Wes reached for his phone again, "I'll try Lorne again." Giles nodded and gathered his thoughts and left the slayers room.

br

"Nobody could make me feel the way you do." She purred her hips moving in sync with his. Angel whimpered and Buffy captured his lips with hers, her hands ran up to his face cupping his cheeks.

"You're my everything."

Angelus went insane, and low rumble escaped Angel, as his demon showed. Surprised that he didn't scare her, he lifted himself up off the bed her body still draped around his. He scurried through the house, down the hallway and out the back door. Buffy wondered where he was taking her but didn't ask, just nibbled on his neck.

They stopped at a trail and he looked down at her, his face had changed back to normal and his soul called out to her. Heading down the trail, they stopped at an opening and Angel followed it.

Buffy's eyes widened and she slipped out of his grip, taking in the beautiful surroundings. She turned to Angel with a sparkle in her eye, a small giggle escaping her lips. She rushed toward it. It looked like heaven to her, the flowing waterfall and the table on the beach. "It's beautiful." She cooed, jumping underneath it, letting the water pour over her.

Angel was instantly in front of her, his hands groping her body as his lips found hers.

TBC


	7. Chapter 5: Preview

**Souls moulding as one**

**Author: Lea **

**Summary: Angel wants Buffy to be with him forever, but will she accept what he has done to her! **

**Category: Angel: The Series AtS - Future **

**Characters: Other**

**Rating: NC17 **

**Genres: Horror **

**Warnings: Violence, Strong Sexual Content, Adult Language, Sexual Situations, Character Death**

**Chapters: 5**

**Word Count: 6687 **

**Published: 04/25/2004 **

**Completed: No**

**Earlier chapters: .com/**

**Chapter 5 Preview**

The Slayer pulled away from Angel quickly, out of the waterfall, " Angel are you alright?" she asked, her green eyes pierced toward Angel curiously. She grew nervous and sat on the grass, averting the Vampire's dark gaze.

Angel glanced at her confused before moving towards her. 'He wanted her so badly, the feel of her skin against his, her now cool lips brushing against his. He wanted to grovel her, make love to her, but he couldn't. If he did Angelus would have complete control over his body and he couldn't, wouldn't let that happen.

"I'm sorry for what I have done."

She reached for him and he flinched at her cool touch and backed away. "Angel don't…I..

"Buffy, I love you, but, we can't do this." He whispered cutting her off, a loud sigh escaped his perked lips and he reached for her, his palm of his hand cupping her cheek.

"Enjoy it soul boy, she will be all mine, soon, very soon' Angelus mocked, Angel growled his lips curling into a snarl, he let go of the slayer and fell backwards, hitting the grass.

The pain was evident on Buffy's face, and Angel watched as the tears fell down her face. She grew angry, her features changing to her vampire state. Her life was taken away by him and she had nothing left, she was now destined to live a life as a vampire. 'What the fuck did he think would happen when he had turned her? Did he think everything would be peachy, that they would live a life with no problems. She was now a demon, her thirst for blood grew more intense with every hour. Did he expect her just to ignore it like he did, that the hunger for human blood wouldn't taunt her? Engulf her body and mind. She was weak now, the emptiness inside of her was growing rapidly, the anger intensified within her and all she wanted to do was kill, feed and take everything that she had ever wanted, for her own. Was this how Angel and Spike felt when they were turned? Did they want everyone to be punished for what had happened, did they want everyone to feel the way they did.' Her yellow eyes caught Angel's saddened face and she joined him on the grass, keeling in front of him.

"I'm angry and hurt and disappointed in you for turning me, but god Angel. I've loved you since the first day I met you, everything you've done to me these past 10 years, destroyed that girl you met in the alley. You've tarnished everything that was good and honourable about me, but I dealt with that when you left me, but you can't turn away from me now, after this! I feel different Angel, stronger, faster, healthier...I mean I know I'm shouldn't be, you know feeling good, but I do…Whatever your blood did to me, it's didn't kill me, it's made me stronger, not weak. Do you think maybe I'm not just a Vampire, but human too, like a super vamp, or super human? Or something worse, maybe." She paused lifting her hand and caressing his cheek lightly, The fear was evident in her voice and her eyes widen at the snarl appearing across the vampire's face, and she pushed against his chest hard, anger rising within her.

"What's with you Angel? God, you're so confusing, and so distant, and rough lately…Don't you love me?"

Tears formed in her hollow eyes, and she snarled, her long, sharp fangs, gnawing at her bottom lip.

"Buffy! It's not that simple, he's near…closer than I ever thought he would be again and he wants you, and I'm scared I can't stop him…I tried not too turn you, but I couldn't stop, his hold over me is to much and I'm weak, weaker than you think…You need to go…Find Giles and get some help, he's coming and I can't hold on anymore." Angel busted into tears and fell hard to the ground, his face, smashing against the cold, wet grass.

"No…A…"

"Go Buffy. You need to leave…I've made a huge mistake." he pushed her hard, anger erupting inside of him. 'The only way I can protect her is… Is to let her go.' He thought, his eyes lowered, and a sharp pain, engulfed through his body. Before it would be to late, he punched Buffy hard, knocking her to the hard ground.

Picking her up gently, he kissed her forhead softly, before, sprinting through the small trail, back to the cottage. After quickly grabbing his keys, he placed the slayer in the passenger seat and shut the door. He took a moment, his body leaning weak against the car door. He needed to make this right...He had to, before all hell broke loose and Angelus returned to claim her.

More?


End file.
